chespiritofanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Plantilla:N7
} |-1=Cortos |0=Cortos |1= *Roberto Gómez Bolaños – El Chavo *Maria Antonieta de las Nieves – La Chilindrina *Carlos Villagrán – Quico *Ramón Valdés – Don Ramón *Florinda Meza – Doña Florinda *Edgar Vivar – El Señor Barriga |2=Pintor de Brocha Gorda |3=El Pastel de Doña Cleotilde |4=El Sarampión |5=Los Pescaditos de Colores |6=La Chirimoya |7=Pelea por el Tendedero |8=Jugando a la Escuelita |9=Los Huevos y El Ping Pong |10=El Lechero |11=Los Niños Faltan a la Escuela |12=El Bolero y el Peluquero |13=Los Barquitos |14=Jugando a La Casita |15=Noche de Espantos |16=El Traje del tío Jacinto |17=La Fiesta de La Buena Vecindad |18=Los Tronadores |19=Los Toreros |20=Los Insectos del Chavo |21=La Orquesta |22=El Perro Callejero |23=Goteras en Casa de Don Ramón |24=Satanás |25=El Zapatero |26=El Zapatero pt2 |27=En Esta Vecindad Están Prohibidos los Animales y los Niños Chiquitos |28=Los Atropellados pt1: Prohibido Jugar en el Patio |29=Los Atropellados pt2: Don Ramón Atropellado |30=Sin Piñata No Hay Posada |31=Cena de Navidad en Casa de Doña Florinda |32=Año Nuevo en Casa de Don Ramón |14=Bart Gets An F |15=Simpson and Delilah |16=Treehouse of Horror |17=Two Cars In Every Garage And Three Eyes On Every Fish |18=Dancin' Homer |19=Dead Putting Society |20=Bart Vs. Thanksgiving |21=Bart The Daredevil |22=Itchy & Scratchy & Marge |23=Bart Gets Hit By A Car |24=One Fish, Two Fish, Blowfish, Bluefish |25=The Way We Was |26=Homer Vs. Lisa And The 8th Commandment |27=Principal Charming |28=Oh Brother, Where Art Thou? |29=Bart's Dog Gets An F |30=Old Money |31=Brush With Greatness |32=Lisa's Substitute |33=The War of the Simpsons |34=Three Men And A Comic Book |35=Blood Feud |36=Stark Raving Dad |37=Mr. Lisa Goes to Washington |38=When Flanders Failed |39=Bart the Murderer |40=Homer Defined |41=Like Father, Like Clown |42=Treehouse of Horror II |43=Lisa's Pony |44=Saturdays of Thunder |45=Flaming Moe's |46=Burns Verkaufen der Kraftwerk |47=I Married Marge |48=Radio Bart |49=Lisa the Greek |50=Homer Alone |51=Bart the Lover |52=Homer at the Bat |53=Separate Vocations |54=Dog of Death |55=Colonel Homer |56=Black Widower |57=The Otto Show |58=Bart's Friend Falls in Love |59=Brother, Can You Spare Two Dimes? |60=Kamp Krusty |61=A Streetcar Named Marge |62=Homer the Heretic |63=Lisa the Beauty Queen |64=Treehouse of Horror III |65=Itchy & Scratchy: The Movie |66=Marge Gets a Job |67=New Kid on the Block |68=Mr. Plow (episodio) |69=Lisa's First Word |70=Homer's Triple Bypass |71=Marge vs. the Monorail |72=Selma's Choice |73=Brother from the Same Planet |74=I Love Lisa |75=Duffless |76=Last Exit to Springfield |77=So It's Come To This: A Simpsons Clip Show |78=The Front |79=Whacking Day |80=Marge in Chains |81=Krusty Gets Kancelled |82=Homer's Barbershop Quartet |83=Cape Feare |84=Homer Goes to College |85=Rosebud |86=Treehouse of Horror IV |87=Marge on the Lam |88=Bart's Inner Child |89=Boy-Scoutz N the Hood |90=The Last Temptation of Homer |91=$pringfield (Or, How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Legalized Gambling) |92=Homer the Vigilante |93=Bart Gets Famous |94=Homer and Apu |95=Lisa vs. Malibu Stacy |96=Deep Space Homer |97=Homer Loves Flanders |98=Bart Gets an Elephant |99=Burns' Heir |100=Sweet Seymour Skinner's Baadasssss Song |101=The Boy Who Knew Too Much |102=Lady Bouvier's Lover |103=Secrets of a Successful Marriage |104=Bart of Darkness |105=Lisa's Rival |106=Another Simpsons Clip Show |107=Itchy & Scratchy Land |108=Sideshow Bob Roberts |109=Treehouse of Horror V |110=Bart's Girlfriend |111=Lisa on Ice |112=Homer Badman |113=Grampa vs. Sexual Inadequacy |114=Fear of Flying |115=Homer the Great |116=And Maggie Makes Three |117=Bart's Comet |118=Homie the Clown |119=Bart vs. Australia |120=Homer vs. Patty and Selma |121=A Star Is Burns |122=Lisa's Wedding |123=Two Dozen and One Greyhounds |124=The PTA Disbands |125='Round Springfield |126=The Springfield Connection |127=Lemon of Troy |128=Who Shot Mr. Burns? |128=Who Shot Mr. Burns? |129=Who Shot Mr. Burns? |130=Radioactive Man (episodio) |131=Home Sweet Homediddly-Dum-Doodily |132=Bart Sells His Soul |133=Lisa the Vegetarian |134=Treehouse of Horror VI |135=King-Size Homer |136=Mother Simpson |137=Sideshow Bob's Last Gleaming |138=The Simpsons 138th Episode Spectacular |139=Marge Be Not Proud |140=Team Homer |141=Two Bad Neighbors |142=Scenes From The Class Struggle in Springfield |143=Bart the Fink |144=Lisa the Iconoclast |145=Homer the Smithers |146=The Day the Violence Died |147=A Fish Called Selma |148=Bart on the Road |149=22 Short Films About Springfield |150=Raging Abe Simpson and his Grumbling Grandson in "The Curse of the Flying Hellfish" |151=Much Apu About Nothing |152=Homerpalooza |153=Summer of 4 Ft. 2 |154=Treehouse of Horror VII |155=You Only Move Twice |156=The Homer They Fall |157=Burns, Baby Burns |158=Bart After Dark |159=A Milhouse Divided |160=Lisa's Date with Density |161=Hurricane Neddy |162=The Mysterious Voyage of Homer |163=The Springfield Files |164=The Twisted World of Marge Simpson |165=Mountain of Madness |166=Simpsoncalifragilisticexpiala(Annoyed Grunt)cious |167=The Itchy & Scratchy & Poochie Show |168=Homer's Phobia |169=Brother from Another Series |170=My Sister, My Sitter |171=Homer vs. the Eighteenth Amendment |172=Grade School Confidential |173=The Canine Mutiny |174=The Old Man and the Lisa |175=In Marge We Trust |176=Homer's Enemy |177=The Simpsons Spin-off Showcase |178=The Secret War of Lisa Simpson |179=The City of New York vs. Homer Simpson |180=The Principal and The Pauper |181=Lisa's Sax |182=Treehouse of Horror VIII |183=The Cartridge Family |184=Bart Star |185=The Two Mrs. Nahasapeemapetilons |186=Lisa the Skeptic |187=Realty Bites |188=Miracle on Evergreen Terrace |189=All Singing, All Dancing |190=Bart Carny |191=The Joy of Sect |192=Das Bus |193=The Last Temptation of Krusty |194=Dumbbell Indemnity |195=Lisa the Simpson |196=This Little Wiggy |197=Simpson Tide |198=The Trouble With Trillions |199=Girly Edition |200=Trash of the Titans |201=King of the Hill |202=Lost Our Lisa |203=Natural Born Kissers |204=Lard of the Dance |205=The Wizard of Evergreen Terrace |206=Bart the Mother |207=Treehouse of Horror IX |208=When You Dish Upon a Star |209=D'oh-in' In the Wind |210=Lisa Gets an "A" |211=Homer Simpson in: "Kidney Trouble" |212=Mayored to the Mob |213=Viva Ned Flanders |214=Wild Barts Can't Be Broken |215=Sunday, Cruddy Sunday |216=Homer to the Max |217=I'm With Cupid |218=Marge Simpson in: "Screaming Yellow Honkers" |219=Make Room For Lisa |220=Maximum Homerdrive |221=Simpsons Bible Stories |222=Mom and Pop Art |223=The Old Man and The "C" Student |224=Monty Can't Buy Me Love |225=They Saved Lisa's Brain |226=Thirty Minutes Over Tokyo |227=Beyond Blunderdome |228=Brother's Little Helper |229=Guess Who's Coming to Criticize Dinner |230=Treehouse of Horror X |231=E-I-E-I-D'oh |232=Hello Gutter, Hello Fadder |233=Eight Misbehavin' |234=Take My Wife, Sleaze |235=Grift of the Magi |236=Little Big Mom |237=Faith Off |238=The Mansion Family |239=Saddlesore Galactica |240=Alone Again, Natura-Diddly |241=Missionary: Impossible |242=Pygmoelian |243=Bart to the Future |244=Days of Wine and D'oh'ses |245=Kill the Alligator and Run |246=Last Tap Dance in Springfield |247=It's A Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad, Marge |248=Behind the Laughter |249=Treehouse of Horror XI |250=A Tale of Two Springfields |251=Insane Clown Poppy |252=Lisa the Tree Hugger |253=Homer vs. Dignity |254=The Computer Wore Menace Shoes |255=The Great Money Caper |256=Skinner's Sense of Snow |257=HOMЯ |258=Pokey Mom |259=Worst Episode Ever |260=Tennis the Menace |261=Day of the Jackanapes |262=New Kids on the Blecch |263=Hungry, Hungry Homer |264=Bye Bye Nerdie |265=Simpson Safari |266=Trilogy of Error |267=I'm Goin' to Praiseland |268=Children of a Lesser Clod |269=Simpsons Tall Tales |270=Treehouse of Horror XII |271=The Parent Rap |272=Homer the Moe |273=A Hunka Hunka Burns in Love |274=The Blunder Years |275=She of Little Faith |276=Brawl in the Family |277=Sweets and Sour Marge |278=Jaws Wired Shut |279=Half-Decent Proposal |280=The Bart Wants What It Wants |281=The Lastest Gun in the West |282=The Old Man and the Key |283=Tales from the Public Domain |284=Blame It on Lisa |285=Weekend at Burnsie's |286=Gump Roast |287=I Am Furious Yellow |288=The Sweetest Apu |289=Little Girl in the Big Ten |290=The Frying Game |291=Poppa's Got a Brand New Badge |292=Treehouse of Horror XIII |293=How I Spent My Strummer Vacation |294=Bart vs. Lisa vs. the Third Grade |295=Large Marge |296=Helter Shelter |297=The Great Louse Detective |298=Special Edna |299=The Dad Who Knew Too Little |300=The Strong Arms of the Ma |301=Pray Anything |302=Barting Over |303=I'm Spelling As Fast As I Can |304=A Star Is Born-Again |305=Mr. Spritz Goes to Washington |306=C.E.D'oh |307='Scuse Me While I Miss the Sky |308=Three Gays of the Condo |309=Dude, Where's My Ranch? |310=Old Yeller-Belly |311=Brake My Wife, Please |312=The Bart of War |313=Moe Baby Blues |314=Treehouse of Horror XIV |315=My Mother the Carjacker |316=The President Wore Pearls |317=The Regina Monologues |318=The Fat and the Furriest |319=Today, I Am a Clown |320='Tis the Fifteenth Season |321=Marge vs. Singles, Seniors, Childless Couples and Teens, and Gays |322=I, D'oh-bot |323=Diatribe of a Mad Housewife |324=Margical History Tour |325=Milhouse Doesn't Live Here Anymore |326=Smart and Smarter |327=The Ziff Who Came to Dinner |328=Co-Dependent's Day |329=The Wandering Juvie |330=My Big Fat Geek Wedding |331=Catch 'em if You Can |332=Simple Simpson |333=The Way We Weren't |334=Bart-Mangled Banner |335=Fraudcast News |336=Treehouse of Horror XV |337=All's Fair in Oven War |338=Sleeping With the Enemy |339=She Used to Be My Girl |340=Fat Man and Little Boy |341=Midnight Rx |342=Mommie Beerest |343=Homer and Ned's Hail Mary Pass |344=Pranksta Rap |345=There's Something About Marrying |346=On a Clear Day I Can't See My Sister |347=Goo Goo Gai Pan |348=Mobile Homer |349=The Seven-Beer Snitch |350=Future-Drama |351=Don't Fear the Roofer |352=The Heartbroke Kid |353=A Star is Torn |354=Thank God It's Doomsday |355=Home Away From Homer |356=The Father, the Son, and the Holy Guest Star |357=Bonfire of the Manatees |358=The Girl Who Slept Too Little |359=Milhouse of Sand and Fog |360=Treehouse of Horror XVI |361=Marge's Son Poisoning |362=See Homer Run |363=The Last of the Red Hat Mamas |364=The Italian Bob |365=Simpsons Christmas Stories |366=Homer's Paternity Coot |367=We're on the Road to D'oh-where |368=My Fair Laddy |369=The Seemingly Never-Ending Story |370=Bart Has Two Mommies |371=Homer Simpson, This Is Your Wife |372=Million Dollar Abie |373=Kiss Kiss Bang Bangalore |374=The Wettest Stories Ever Told |375=Girls Just Want to Have Sums |376=Regarding Margie |377=The Monkey Suit |378=Homer And Marge Turn A Couple Play |379=The Mook, the Chef, the Wife and Her Homer |380=Jazzy and the Pussycats |381=Please Homer, Don't Hammer 'Em... |382=Treehouse of Horror XVII |383=G.I.D'oh |384=Moe 'N' a Lisa |385=Ice Cream of Margie (with the Light Blue Hair) |386=The Haw-Hawed Couple |387=Kill Gil, Volumes I & II |388=The Wife Aquatic |389=Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Three Times |390=Little Big Girl |391=Springfield Up |392=Yokel Chords |393=Rome-Old and Juli-Eh |394=Homerazzi |395=Marge Gamer |396=The Boys of Bummer |397=Crook and Ladder |398=Stop, or My Dog Will Shoot! |399=24 Minutes |400=You Kent Always Say What You Want |401=He Loves To Fly And He D'ohs |402=The Homer of Seville |403=Midnight Towboy |404=I Don't Wanna Know Why the Caged Bird Sings |405=Treehouse of Horror XVIII |406=Little Orphan Millie |407=Husbands and Knives |408=Funeral for a Fiend |409=Eternal Moonshine of the Simpson Mind |410=E. Pluribus Wiggum |411=That 90's Show |412=Love, Springfieldian Style |413=The Debarted |414=Dial 'N' for Nerder |415=Smoke on the Daughter |416=Papa Don't Leech |417=Apocalypse Cow |418=Any Given Sundance |419=Mona Leaves-a |420=All About Lisa |421=Sex, Pies and Idiot Scrapes |422=Lost Verizon |423=Double, Double, Boy in Trouble |424=Treehouse of Horror XIX |425=Dangerous Curves |426=Homer And Lisa Exchange Cross Words |427=Mypods and Boomsticks |428=The Burns and the Bees |429=Lisa the Drama Queen |430=Take My Life, Please |431=How the Test Was Won |432=No Loan Again, Naturally |433=Gone Maggie Gone |434=In the Name of the Grandfather |435=Wedding for Disaster |436=Eeny Teeny Maya Moe |437=The Good, the Sad and the Drugly |438=Father Knows Worst |439=Waverly Hills 9-0-2-1-D'Oh |440=Four Great Women and a Manicure |441=Coming to Homerica |442=Homer the Whopper |443=Bart Gets a 'Z' |444=The Great Wife Hope |445=Treehouse of Horror XX |446=The Devil Wears Nada |447=Pranks and Greens |448=Rednecks and Broomsticks |449=O Brother, Where Bart Thou? |450=Thursday With Abie |451=Once Upon a Time in Springfield |452=Million Dollar Maybe |453=Boy Meets Curl |454=The Color Yellow |455=Postcards From the Wedge |456=Stealing First Base |457=The Greatest Story Ever D'ohed |458=American History X-cellent |459=Chief of Hearts |460=The Squirt and The Whale |461=To Surveil With Love |462=Moe Letter Blues |463=The Bob Next Door |464=Judge Me Tender |465=Elementary School Musical |466=Loan-a-Lisa |467=MoneyBART |468=Treehouse of Horror XXI |469=Lisa Simpson, This Isn't Your Life |470=The Fool Monty |471=How Munched is That Birdie in the Window? |472=The Fight Before Christmas |473=Donnie Fatso |474=Moms I'd Like to Forget |475=Flaming Moe |476=Homer the Father |477=The Blue and the Gray |478=Angry Dad: The Movie |479=The Scorpion's Tale |480=A Midsummer's Nice Dream |481=Love Is a Many Strangled Thing |482=The Great Simpsina |483=The Real Housewives of Fat Tony |484=Homer Scissorhands |485=500 Keys |486=The Ned-Liest Catch |487=The Falcon and The D'oh Man |488=Bart Stops To Smell The Roosevelts |489=Treehouse of Horror XXII |490=Replaceable You |491=The Food Wife |492=The Book Job |493=The Man In The Blue Flannel Pants |494=The Ten-Per-Cent Solution |495=Holidays of Future Passed |496=Politically Inept, with Homer Simpson |497=The D'oh-cial Network |498=Moe Goes from Rags to Riches |499=The Daughter Also Rises |500=At Long Last Leave |501=Exit Through the Kwik-E-Mart |502=How I Wet Your Mother |503=Them, Robot |504=Beware My Cheating Bart |505=A Totally Fun Thing That Bart Will Never Do Again |506=The Spy Who Learned Me |507=Ned 'N' Edna's Blend |508=Lisa Goes Gaga |509=Moonshine River |510=Treehouse of Horror XXIII |511=Adventures in Baby-Getting |512=Gone Abie Gone |513=Penny-Wiseguys |514=A Tree Grows in Springfield |515=The Day the Earth Stood Cool |516=To Cur, with Love |517=Homer Goes to Prep School |518=A Test Before Trying |519=Changing of the Guardian |520=Love Is a Many-Splintered Thing |521=Hardly Kirk-ing |522=Gorgeous Grampa |523=Black-Eyed, Please |524=Dark Knight Court |525=What Animated Women Want |526=Pulpit Friction |527=Whiskey Business |528=The Fabulous Faker Boy |529=The Saga of Carl |530=Dangers on a Train |531=Homerland |532=Treehouse of Horror XXIV |533=Four Regrettings and a Funeral |534=YOLO |535=Labor Pains |536=The Kid is All Right |537= |538= |539= |540= |541= |542= |543= |544= |545= |546= |547= |548= |549= |550= }}